


How the couch feels about Luverias

by AsCaptainIAmGoingDownWithMyShips



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Couch au, F/F, Luverias is the ship name because it makes great to my drunken state, just go with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsCaptainIAmGoingDownWithMyShips/pseuds/AsCaptainIAmGoingDownWithMyShips
Summary: The couch wanted nothing to do with it but everything happened to it





	How the couch feels about Luverias

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, I got drunk and then wrote a thousand words

_“I think if I took therapy, the doctor would quit. He’d just take pick up the couch and walk out the room.” -Don Rickles_

 

_“I would describe my relationship with my couch as symbiotic- others would describe it as dangerous “ - Lucas Till_

 

All couches had a soulmate and they were connected across time and space and even TV shows.

 

They also had a love for their owners. But that didn't mean that they had to love everyone who sat on them.

 

Lena’s couch didn't want to hate Kara but she was honestly asking for it. Like _seriously_ did she think that it was okay to spill things on her?

 

But that was nothing compared to stinking Sam. Letting her kid sleep on her? That was just cute and the couch was okay with that. It was even all right with the drool.

 

Then you know what happened? They all had to go and have sex on it. Like wtf.

 

It was all for Lena being happy. It had too many tears cried on it over the thought that Kara being straight and hurt over that damn Mon-el breaking Kara’s heart. (And besides the couch was not dumb. It knew that Kara was not straight. No one became that wet from their boss’s flirting if they were.) They didn't like Lillian either because of the amount of tears cried over that. (Besides she was a hardass)

 

Even though it was all for Lena being happy, could she please take it somewhere else? At this point it was just going to be stained and it was not okay with that.

 

This couch was done with it all. It was about to break the rules of couchhood and stinking talk to Lena about the amount of sex happening on it.

 

It all started with stinking Kara Danvers. She had to go and ruin a good thing. Couch could handle Kara being wet but her naked ass on her? Not what it wanted. Though to be honest it did have a thing for Lena’s ass. (though who didn't would would be a shorter list than who did)

 

It all started with Kara admitting that she was Supergirl. (Something that Lena had known from the get go. Seriously, did she think that those glasses fooled anyone? Everyone in National City was in on keeping Supergirl a secret was far more likely than those glasses making anyone think Kara wasn't Supergirl)

 

After Kara finally came clean about being Supergirl and saying that it was not about her being a Luther at all but rather just wanting to protect Lena from all the bad guys who could go after her. (Which the couch was more than okay with. The first couch had been destroyed due to some stupid Supervillian of the week attacking Lena (not to mention all the couches destroyed in Supercorp fanfiction(looking at you Mercy fan fic (RIP couches) and all the tears shed over knowing Kara was Supergirl and not telling her) Though what the couch was not prepared for was being grateful for the delay in the NDA form being  slammed on to it. (It had CEO contracts and all sorts of stacks of paper put on to it but when Alex threw the NDA on to it? It was bruised for a fucking week) (the sex that Alex and Maggie had on it would fill another fan fic)

 

One night Supergirl had come over and talked to Lena and before the couch could prepare itself what it thought the worst thing that could happen to it well happened. (That was before the damn threesome) Kara had kissed Lena saying how much she liked her. (Which the couch was all for btw. It liked relationship based off respect and not the nearest white male) then the kissing started. After that the moaning and Kara getting way to undressed on it. Then it found out that Kara was a top and Lena a bottom. (Couch was okay with that and could have totally guessed without the ad for the next Supergirl) That would have all been all great and dandy except for the fact that Lena was a squirter. (She was not in her solo time btw she really liked Supergirl porn ) But Kara really needed to work on her control while orgasming because the couch bruised because of the strength of which she held on to her arm. (Lena had to go back and sand it)

 

Then Lena and Kara had to start including Sam in the girls night. (The couch had been all for Lena moving to be CEO of Catco. Sure it missed that ass and those lips but it was for the greater good. Especially, if it meant that Catco couch had to suffer Kara’s grip and her messy eating)

 

Then! THEN! One late night while drunk Kara had to admit she found Sam attractive. (Lena might have thought that but she had enough class to not admit it. And also had a stronger liver than Kara) Lena seconded Kara thought and Sam agreed. And it never ended after that.  Because they had to be all healthy and be supportive of each other.

 

The couch was there for so many moments after that. When Sam become Reign and  came to terms with being built to destroy world's. When Lena finally forgave herself for her brother's legacy. And Kara after finding some pink kryptonite.(the couch didn't think Kara could get any gayer and apparently was wrong)

It was not all bad moments though the couch did not wantto know how kinky the three could become. (Answer: way to kinky and the couch thought it was open minded before)

  
So when Nelly’s wanted to complain? Yeah it didn't stand a chance. Though the couch was happy about Lena (and that ass)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Will take prompts for making this longer than a one shot


End file.
